Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 49
is the 49th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 100th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Hades City continues to fly over the city and the people look up at it. Dr. Ziggurat finds out that Jack has been defeated by Tsubasa and Gingka, Masamune, and Kyoya are getting close to the Spiral Core. HD Bladers try to stop Gingka and the others but Kyoya defeats them. Damian gets another arrangement to make him stronger using data from his battle with Gingka to stop him. Gingka, Masamune, and Kyoya run into a dead end and are trapped in the room. Damian comes in the room for a battle and Kyoya launches Rock Leone 145WB into the wall and makes a hole for Gingka and Masamune to go on. As soon as they leave, Damian starts insulting Kyoya by calling him weak because not only does Damian have the powers of him and Gingka, Kyoya has not defeated Gingka once which angers Kyoya. They launch their Beys and Damian, knowing that he has to defeat Kyoya quickly, uses his special move, Hades Drive, but Kyoya counters with True Lion Gale Force Wall to wipe out the flames. Kyoya use True Wild Wind Fang Dance to attack Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, but Kerbecs blows up the tornado and sends Leone across the stadium. He tries True King Lion Tearing Blast to attack Kerbecs but it still has no effect against it. Debris falls as Kyoya attacks confusing Damian. Damian says that dropping garbage on Kerbecs because Kyoya couldn't match his power stillwouldn't do a thing Then he uses Lion 100 Fang Fury to hurl the debris at Hades Kerbecs, but it dodges them. Kyoya increases the power to throw a giant boulder at Kerbecs and remains unaffected. Damian uses his second special move, Hades Gate, and the chains pull Leone in. Kyoya goes into Hades on his own and see's Kerbecs holding Leone with its chains. Damian tends to give Kyoya more fear for coming to Hades on his own. Kerbecs three heads bite Leone on his neck and toss him to the ground, beating him with the chains. The chains try to attack Kyoya but he dodges them and gets set on fire. Gingka hears Kyoya screaming but continues on to the Spiral Core with Masamune hoping Kyoya wins. Damian stops the flames and Kyoya falls to the ground. He gets back up and tells Damian it didn't tickle, much less hurt, so Damian has Kerbecs shoot a fireball at him and continues beating Leone with the chains. Kyoya falls to the ground again and Leone is rammed next to him. Damian tells him he can't return to Earth once he enters Hades. Kyoya tells him its nothing compare to his training against Gingka and Leone gets back up to. Kerbecs starts to back up in fear and Damian wonders what's wrong. Leone's roar shatters Hades and pulls them into the wild. Leone slams Kerbecs into ground and Kyoya has Rock Leone to attack Hades Kerbecs. Damian asks him where does his power come from and Kyoya tells him from the wild. He tells Damian that in the wild you are alone and you can rely on own power. Leone continues his barrage of attacks on Kerbecs and sends it to the ground. Kyoya continues to tell him you have to become stronger own and Rock Leone sends Hades Kerbecs flying. Damian falls on the ground and lands in a mud pile covering his hands and some part of his cheek in mud with Damian exclaming "Ugh! This is... icky!". Damian sees Hades Kerbecs starting to slow down and snaps, Damian then says that he is the chosen one and will not lose to the likes of Kyoya making Kerbecs' spin speed and strength rise to their maximum level and deflects Leone's own attacks. Hades Kerbecs attacks Rock Leone and its fusion wheel starts to shatter. Damian uses his power to put them back in Hades and Kyoya powers up to use True Lion Gale Force Wall. Damian claims that he will rid him of that move like he did earlier but Rock Leone rides the tornado to go in the air and Kyoya use his special move, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Damian sends flames in the air and both attacks clash and in a split second, Kyoya's move obliterates Kerbecs' attack, sending the tornado down on Kerbecs creating a massive explosion. In the explosion, Leone attacks Kerbecs shattering its fusion wheel and Hades Kerbecs stops spinning. Damian has a mental breakdown saying that he doesn't get how and passes out with Kyoya saying "As long as you stay on a leash you won't get it". Gingka and Masamune defeats more HD Bladers and made to the Spiral Core. Dr. Ziggurat finds out that Damian has been defeated by Kyoya and decides to perform one final test with the Spiral Force by destroying an island. Gingka and Masamune reach the Spiral Core and they see its power. Masamune tells Toby that he will rescue him. Main Events *Kyoya defeats Damian. *Gingka and Masamune reach the Spiral Core. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano (Cameo) *Tsubasa Otori (Cameo) *Yu Tendo (Cameo) *Ryo Hagane *Damian Hart *Faust *Dr. Ziggurat *HD Bladers Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) (Featured) *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Twisted Tempo 145WD (Faust's) *Generic Beyblades (HD Bladers') Featured Battles *Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Kyoya *Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs Damian Hart (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS) = Kyoya *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) & Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Gingka & Masamune Special Moves Used *Hades Drive (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *Hades Gate (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *True Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB's) *True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance (Rock Leone 145WB's) *True King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Lion 100 Fang Fury (Rock Leone 145WB's) *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike (Rock Leone 145WB's) Trivia *Kyoya used all of his special moves, but he only says True Lion Gale Force Wall and King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. *In the scenes where Damian says "Now it's my turn to play! Rise gate to Hades!", multiple scenes in Hades, and when he goes mad while powering up in the wild, he looks cosmetically different. *Kyoya seems to have a habit of calling Damian and Kerbecs poodles in this episode, mainly when he is telling Damian off for using the Arrangement System. Video Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters